The Marital Separation Program is being conducted at the Harvard Community Health Plan which is a large health maintenance organization, or prepaid health plan, with 65,000 subscribers in the Boston Metropolitan area. The project consists of a prospective study of marital separation and its correlates and the effects of a group intervention. The groups, "Seminars for the Separated" are psycho-educational and supportive. They consist of an 8 week program of lectures on various aspects of marital separation followed by smaller group discussions, as developed and described by Dr. Robert Weiss (Marital Separation, NY: Basic Books, 1975.) Our study population includes people who have recently experienced marital separation as well as non-separated controls. Among the variables, we will be studying in examining the effects of separation and of the group intervention, are medical utilization patterns, social coping, psychological functioning, and symptoms in children.